


Progress II

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Jedi being Jedi, Master Za is a sneaky bastard, and also very done with everybody's shit, the life and times of non-main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: After the day he has had, or rather the month, Timmns could really do with a break.





	Progress II

 

 

After the day he has had the meditation area is a balm, even if Timmns can’t seem to find his center. He’s had trouble with that since he started spending most of his time around his mandatory co-worker.

“I’m incredibly sorry, Master Za. I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry.”

The venerable Master trills chidingly. “You know better than to let yourself be provoked in this manner, youngling.”

Timmns doesn’t quite wince but it’s a near thing. ‘Youngling’ only ever comes into play when Za’uir is at the end of his vast tolerance. “My apologies.”

“You would not need to apologise-“

“If I did what I know is right. I’m aware.”

“Well, obviously the lesson can do with some repeating.”

The implied meaning brings Somminick’s hackles up. The surge of irritation is caught and released as well as he can but that it occurred at all… It’s troubling. His own teaching master has become a cautionary tale Timmns never thought he might follow in the footsteps of any farther than one can without losing one’s path and here he is.

Master Za’uir watches him with knowing eyes. “Why does the overseer vex you so much?”

 _Why shouldn’t he? He’s a Sith._ But that has ceased to be something he can hold against another. They are all here for the same thing, to stop the Eternal Empire from destroying what they hold dear.

It’s not the only problem he has with Sar, though. Not even the main one.

A deep sigh escapes the younger Jedi. “He doesn’t care about the wellbeing of those he’s entrusted with at all, Master. Teaching alongside him is a nightmare.”

“Is that so?”

“If you saw him in class you wouldn’t doubt it! He’s even worse than out of it!”

“I’m sure his methods leave much to be desired. As does his language.”

The blithe commentary has Timmns floundering. It smarted something fierce to hear Sar insult the young beings who work so hard to better themselves under his tutelage, as always. It’s been like that from day one and it doesn’t seem as if it will let up any time soon. Worse yet, that Master Za’uir had let it slide.

Or so it seemed.

“If you think that, why did you let him report on my students?”

“Instead of you, you mean?”

His tone is mild but he doesn’t need to voice the rebuke any more clearly. Pride is not a virtue.

After a moment’s hesitation, Timmns bows his head in acknowledgement. How far this mess has seen him fall.

Za’uir chitters quietly. “Let’s call it a thought experiment. Tell me, Somminick, the most talented of Sar’s acolytes. Which one is it?”

The question comes out of the left field but he should have expected it. Their meeting had derailed so much they hadn’t gotten to the remaining part of the assessment.

“Hard to say. A few of them are doing quite well, as far as I can judge it.”

“Take your time. Or pick out the one who has the farthest to go and tell me about them. Whichever comes to you first.”

“The worst would be Rako, I suppose.”

“Hmmm. What is his failing?”

To tell the truth, Rako isn’t so bad. He lags behind when it comes to stamina and can’t seem to catch up, or that is Timmns impression of him at least. “His endurance needs work.”

“And that makes him the _worst_ of the lot?” The subtle emphasis is as effective as a slap to the back of the head.

 _Right. Judgement._ Timmns takes his lumps and soldiers on. “It does if you believe his teacher.”

“Oh?”

“Sar rides him _every_ lesson. It’s a disgrace.” In all honesty Timmns has been waiting for that boy to dissolve into a nervous breakdown since he was delivered into the overseer’s clutches. It’ll happen any day now, he’s sure of it.

“So do you base that assumption of his ranking on his performance or on his instructor’s reaction to it?”

It’s a perfectly placid inquiry but it gives him pause.

Timmns would like to say it’s the first. On review of what he has seen of the young Sith and his fellows, however, he comes up short. “I’m… not actually sure.”

“Very well.” Master Za’uir musters him carefully. “Somminick, I asked the Sith to see if he could answer me. As I did you.”

With his emotional turmoil slowly ebbing under the other Master’s soothing presence he can think more clearly. Around Sar, he feels so muddled. The man is a roaring torch, dragging at Somminick’s senses with every waking moment they spend in shouting distance. It’s possible that he resents him a little just for that.

Viewing what his fellow Jedi has put before him with impartial eyes is harder than it should be.

“You are saying I haven’t paid proper attention to the progress of my class in its entirety.” An uncomfortable realization and what is worse, “Unlike him.” He is, after all, forced to admit that while unpalatable in his delivery, Sar hadn’t been _wrong._ His assessment of Timmns’ students had been an approximation of sound.

“Am I? I do not think I have said such a thing.”

Timmns has to smile over his affectation of innocence. “Of course not.” But the spark of humor flees him quickly. “I’m afraid my report will not do you much good.”

“Well, we can always reschedule, when tempers have cooled. I’d be remiss to ignore the full picture in favour of the pieces.”

They really have outworn their share of patience if the Bimm feels the need to hint so pointedly.

“You know, Master Za, maybe I should meditate for a while.”

“Maybe you should, youngling. Maybe you should.”

 

 


End file.
